


The Moon Keeps Shining

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta, Bashing Endymion, Beta Inuyasha, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Diferent Times, F/M, Genderbending, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Implied Mpreg, It's Serenity's death, M/M, OOC InuYasha, OOC Serenity, Princess Serenity is Inuyasha, Reincarnation, Silver Crystal, Silver Millennium Era, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Princess Serenity was not stupid.First of all, she was first the Princess of her millennium and gave her life trying to protect her kingdom.But she died and her mother then gave her a second chance.However, she was cut off from everyone and reborn as a Hanyou.Opening your eyes as a man named Inuyasha and realize that you are alone and that your only company is the Moon that continues to shine, calling for its Queen.
Relationships: Implied InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Implied Princess Serenity/Sesshoumaru, Implied Queen Beryl/Prince Endymion, One-sided Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The Moon Keeps Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, the beautiful picture and the phrase used do not belong to me.

> **THE MOON KNOWS**

_**"The sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets."** _

* * *

The Silver Millennium of the Moon Kingdom was highly prosperous.

It was a millennium full of peace and harmony. This peace and harmony extended to the other planets in the Solar System.

The ruler was Queen Serenity of the Moon. And her heir was Princess Serenity, her daughter, who also had the moon symbol on her forehead.

The Moon Kingdom looked like something out of a fairy tale. Although it was a prehistoric kingdom, it was highly technologically advanced. There were domes that produced an artificial climate and a super advanced computer. And ice skating was a famous sport, and the princess was very good at it.

Those who inhabit the moon had a very long life and had two jobs: first, they had to protect the Silver Crystal, and second, to watch over the evolution of Planet Earth and protect it.

Peace reigned.

But it was about to be destroyed.

* * *

Princess Serenity was the only daughter of Queen Serenity.

As the sole heir and future Queen of the Moon, the Princess took her position as princess seriously.

As a future ruler, the Princess knows that her duty is first to her people.

Since she was little, she saw her mother rule. She saw her do everything to keep the peace between the planets. She saw people thank her and love her for her actions. And in the little princess mind, she wanted that. She wanted to be loved and respected. So her mind was filled with thoughts much more mature than a girl her age. She had to protect her people just as her mother did.

Due to such a mindset, the princess did not grasp the fact that Prince Endymion was crazy for her.

Endymion wanted to get everything from the princess. He wanted everything that could be obtained by having the princess by his side.

He wanted her beauty.

Princess Serenity had her hair in two buns and it was a silver color turning almost white and it was so long that it rested on the floor. Her eyes were a brilliant and beautiful blue color. With a white and smooth skin without any blemish and with a heart-shaped fringe. The most special thing about her was the crescent mark that rested on her forehead. Her dress was a simple but beautiful floor-length white dress with designs of golden circles on the part of her bust and with white shoulder pads accompanied by white heels.

He wanted her power.

Princess Serenity was to be the future Queen of the Moon. In the future, in her hands would fall the duty to protect the Silver Crystal, the most powerful thing in the universe, capable of destroying it as well as protecting it. With such power, Endymion was going to be the most powerful man.

Endymion was sure that the princess would fall in love with him. He was sure they would both be happy. But what Endymion was just obsessed with her, and the princess was more focused on being the future ruler.

But it seems like that wasn't enough to stop Beryl's desire for revenge against the princess for having Endymion's attention. Beryl wanted the total annihilation of the princess.

Therefore, the moon was attacked by Queen Metalia.

* * *

Princess Serenity ran through the corridors of the Moon Castle with the Holy Sword in her thin hand while with the other she lifted her dress, her heels had been pulled long ago to be able to run better.

"Princess, please run away!" Luna shouted in an anguished voice, chasing the princess.

"No! This is my home and my people are the ones dying!" She yelled without stopping.

"You are not trained in the form of the sword! You will Die!" Sobbed Luna.

"Then I will while protecting my kingdom!"

The princess used her slender arms and that sword to defend anyone who needed it. She knew she was weak. She knew she would surely die, but she wanted to at least tried. She wanted to die protecting her kingdom.

That's why she kept running.

"Mother!" She called distressed. She could not find the queen, therefore she kept running until she got outside, but was greeted by an attack by Queen Beryl.

Serenity raised her sword to ward off the attack, but a rose got in the way.

"Endymion!" Beryl exclaimed happily.

"Get away from her, Beryl!" Endymion shouted, acting like a protector. The princess looked at him badly. "Are you okay, Serenity?"

"Don't talk to me like we're close, after all, my kingdom is being attacked by your love relationship with Queen Beryl."

"We don't have a relationship! I only love you, Serenity!" He cried offended.

"Do not be stupid! I am much younger than you and we have never spoken anything except a few greetings! And you say love me?" The princess exclaimed angrily.

"Serenity, I know you love me. Don't be afraid to say it just because Beryl is here."

Princess Serenity thought Endymion was crazy. Literally, they had only spoken to say hello, and he already said he loved her? Did he think she was stupid? It was more than obvious that Beryl and Endymion had something. Then the prince became obsessed with her and that obsession has led her kingdom to destruction.

The princess knew the Crown Prince of Planet Earth very well. Endymion was someone hungry for power. He wanted the power of the Silver Crystal, and that meant having her. That lust for power has led her beloved kingdom to destruction and that is something she will never forgive.

"Aahh! Why do you like that girl?!" Beryl yelled out of her mind.

"You better give up, Beryl!" Endymion yelled, ignoring Queen Beryl's question. The princess gripped her sword strongly, ready for attack.

"I will face you! I don't love Endymion! My goals are to be a great ruler for the moon! I don't need a man to defend me! If I die, I will die by my means!" She raised her sword, pointing it at Beryl.

"Argh." Queen Beryl growled and didn't hesitate to launch an attack, an attack that Endymion stepped in, ready to protect Serenity.

Serenity opened her eyes, as did Beryl for killing her loved one.

"Prince Endymion!" Cried the princess. She was in shock that the prince was truly obsessed enough to sacrifice himself for her. What the hell had Endymion been thinking about?

"Endymion! Oh my Endymion!" Beryl cried, hugging the body of her lover. "You, you fucking bitch! My Endymion died because of you!" She yelled hysterically, looking at Princess Serenity with eyes full of hatred.

Princess Serenity's eyes hardened.

The battle between the two continued but lasted very little. The princess was not trained in the art of the sword and did not have a power like that of her mother. So Princess Serenity died giving her life for her kingdom. She died, hoping her short fight with Beryl had helped in something.

" **Serenity!** " The last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name in pain.

* * *

"Luna. Artemis." Said the sweet and tired voice of Queen Serenity, still hurt by the death of her beloved Serenity.

"Yes?" Answered the voices of two cute kittens.

"The Silver Crystal can bring peace to the world when used by someone with a pure heart." She said, pressing the crystal to her chest. "But, when used by someone with an evil heart, it immediately becomes a fearful weapon."

The Queen groans in pain.

Beside her, the two cats look at her with tear-filled eyes.

"That's enough. Please don't speak any more." Begged Luna, the little black cat with the moon symbol on her forehead in gold. Beside her, Artemis, the white cat, was looking at the queen with concern.

"With the power of the Silver Crystal, I was able to seal Metalia. However, it cannot be known when she will return again." She continued, ignoring Luna's plea. "That's why I had to tell you about the Moon Stick. Only those with royal blood are capable of using it. So in the future, when Metalia is able to break free, entrust this stick to Princess Serenity. So that she can protect the peace of the world."

"Yes." Answered both cats.

"Princess Serenity and all the other Sailor Scouts... May your future lives on Earth be filled with love, kindness and hope."

Queen Serenity opened her fist, and the beautiful and shiny Silver Crystal began to float away from the dying and beautiful queen.

The crystal gave a brilliant light and those souls began to rise. And these were on their way to Earth, in the future. And without memories.

"This is my final wish. Live in peace and happiness."

And with a few words of hope, the Queen of the Silver Millennium breathed her last. Dying like this, on top of two columns that looked like a cross.

Finally, the Moon Stick fell from her hands.

"Queen Serenity!"

That was the last the kittens could say before the Moon Stick shone as well.

* * *

Reincarnation can be a strange thing.

Not everything has, or should, be exactly the same.

* * *

The soul of the brave princess traveled to Earth with the Sailor Scouts and, unfortunately, Endymion, the cause of everything.

But Serenity's soul seemed to want to make a difference and although she traveled to the future on Earth, she was many years away from the others, in the Sengoku Period of Japan.

Her soul was born in that hanyou boy named Inuyasha.

The one with hair just as silver as hers, but with bright golden eyes. With two small dog ears on his head, and with the same symbol of the moon on his forehead.

Inuayasha was born under the moonlight and in fire.

The little boy still did not know the great destiny that lay ahead of him.

He still didn't know the love he was going to find in his half brother's arms.

Nor how different the Earth is to the Moon in terms of who could have babies.

The moonlight illuminated the newborn's face, lulling him to sleep.

It was still missing for Princess Serenity, now Inuyasha, to wake up and take his throne on the Moon.

It was still missing, but it was more than clear that the princess would rule the Moon and its planets once more.

* * *

Izayoi took care of his little Inuyasha after Toga's death. Her family was not going to help her because she had a relationship with a demon, and Sesshoumaru hated her. Izayoi was alone to raise her strange son.

Now, Izayoi didn't discriminate, after all, she fell in love with a demon. But she wondered if her dear son's strangeness was because he was a half demon.

Inuyasha was more different than she thought he would be. For some reason, she always thought he would be someone with a lot of energy and a touch of impulsiveness. But Inuyasha was just the opposite. Izayoi could swear that her son acted like royalty, even more so than herself, and she was a princess.

Inuyasha was extremely graceful in his actions and his vocabulary was worthy of royalty. His personality is a calm one, although if they angered him he would show a temper of a thousand demons. Also, he was always ready to learn new things. But at the end, Inuyasha was a serene person with a strange love for the moon.

Inuyasha could spend the whole night bathing in the moonlight, it's like he wishes he could go there. And his mark on his forehead also seemed to take on a shine. Inuyasha seemed to have a connection to the moon.

That mark that Izayoi still didn't know where it had come from. The mark was small and golden in color, unlike Sesshoumaru's, but Izayoi did not know where it came from so she had no choice but to think that it is a hanyous attribute.

Inuyasha was strange, but she loved him.

"Inuyasha, come inside." She called softly to her son, who was bathing in the moonlight again.

"Yes, mother." So polite and with a soft and melodious voice. Izayoi sighed. Still, she couldn't tear her gaze from Inuyasha.

She wasn't saying it because she was his mother, but Izayoi thought that Inuyasha was the cutest boy in the world.

His hair was silver almost turning white and completely straight, just like hers. Also, he had bangs and his hair was so long that it dragged along the ground, his hair would become even longer than hers. And he looked very cute with the little triangular ears on his little head. His eyes were large and golden, full of peace and harmony, with the pupil upright like a feline. His nails were rather small claws and his white teeth had fangs longer than humans. His skin was also only a little darker than his older brother's, looking more like his father. Inuyasha was a bit tall and with a slim body. However, it showed that in the future he was going to be a devastating beauty with very good curves.

Izayoi sighed when she saw the sword hanging from Inuyasha's waist.

It was the sword Toga gave her, but Inuyasha was not separating from it. The little hanyou had an obsession with the sword. Inuyasha was always training and he didn't separate from the sword, as if he was ready for any attack.

Inuyasha seemed to be waiting for the attack of an enemy of which only he had knowledge.

Inuyasha was going to be the lethal mix of beauty and power.

It was not going to be easy for the Alphas to seduce the little one.

Well, Sesshomaru certainly had the most advantage.

* * *

Inuyasha knows that he has a mission.

He doesn't know what it is about, not yet. But he knows that his mission is important. He feels that something is missing, that he is forgetting something extremely important. And he feels that the moon has all the answers.

Inuyasha trains with his sword because he knows that he must do it to protect himself and so that _that_ does not happen again, but he does not know what _that_ is.

Inuyasha trains with his demon powers because he knows he must be strong for the enemy that is coming. But he doesn't know who that enemy is.

Inuyasha feels lost and alone with a vastly unknown future.

Little hanyou only knows that the moon is connected to all his questions, and more importantly, his answers.

* * *

The moon knows the fate that awaits Inuyasha, Princess Serenity.

It knows the duty that he will have to do as the future Queen of the Moon, and at least it is happy that he will not do it alone, that he will have company with the one who was made for him. The one who also carries the moon symbol on his forehead.

Soon the time will come when the Sailor Scouts will have to wake up and fight alongside their queen. Fight, live and die at his side and for him.

After all, new warriors and new stars will be born, but Serenity will be immortal.

That is his destiny as Sailor Cosmos.

The fate of fighting Chaos over and over again to keep the balance of good and evil.

But, he won't do it alone.

He will have his partner by his side. He will have the one who also carries the moon symbol.

Serenity, or rather Inuyasha, will not be alone.

The Moon knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, another one of my crazy ideas.
> 
> To clarify, Princess Serenity is out of character. The truth is that dying in a Romeo and Juliet style is not for me. She was the future ruler, she did not deserve to die for a man. Because of this, I made her stronger and more elegant, more focused on ruling the moon and protecting the Silver Crystal.
> 
> Second, the things about Crystal Tokyo seemed beautiful to me and everything, but I really wanted her to return to the moon and rule it there. I wanted the moon to be like the capital, and the other planets other cities. I do not know if I explain myself. But I wanted Serenity to go back to the moon and build it and all that.
> 
> Third, the Sailor Scouts and Serenity will meet, I was thinking that it could be the same way as Kagome but hey.
> 
> Fourth, I wanted Serenity, rather Inuyasha, to be a character similar to Queen Serenity in personality. He would be elegant but with a good heart. I wanted someone that put her kingdom and her people first.
> 
> Fifth, the end can be imagined like this: After locking Chaos for the next thousands of years, Inuyasha would finally find peace, without an Endymion chasing him because he is dead or locked up or I don't know. By marrying Sesshomaru, the Silver Crystal created Crystal Tokyo but also caused the return of the Moon Kingdom, so Inuyasha decides to go with Sesshomaru (and the baby in Inuyasha's belly) to the Moon and rule it. However, all the planets of the solar system fell under the rule and protection of the Moon. Imagine an empire (of the moon) and the planets then are kingdoms. And peace rules.
> 
> Also, there is no omega in this. The Alpha is the dominant and the Beta is the submissive.
> 
> Phew, I think for now that was all I wanted to clarify. You can always ask me if there is any questions.
> 
> This story, like all of the rest, will not continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading my crazy ideas.


End file.
